


Lady Isabella Black

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Blackmail, Choking, Coercion, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Humiliation, Marriage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: The former Isabella Zabini blackmails her way into marrying Harry Potter and becoming Lady Black, but that's just where the fun begins.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Mrs Zabini
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58
Collections: Fandom_Nerd123_Narcissa_Harry





	1. Prologue: Blackmailed by Zabini

**Author's Note:**

> This prologue was originally posted as four separate thousand-word shorts among my Snapshots. They’re being combined into one prologue here as a lead-in to full-length chapters that are to follow.
> 
> This contains heavy femdom and humiliation, chiefly of Harry. If that doesn’t appeal to you, turn back now.

_Part I_

"You've stepped in it now, Lord Potter-Black," Isabella Zabini, famously beautiful (and infamously widowed seven times over) mother of his former classmate Blaise, said. Harry nodded reluctantly. He couldn't exactly disagree.

"I didn't know Tracey had a betrothal contract," he said. It was the truth, but he knew that would be of no consequence should Blaise press the matter with the Wizengamot. Line theft was a serious crime, and not knowing Tracey Davis was set to become the future Lady Zabini would be of no help to Harry.

"That's all good and well, but it does you no good," she said accurately. "Fortunately for you, Blaise isn't exactly the territorial type." He also wasn't the type to give a witch a second look; even Harry was well aware that Blaise was interested in wizards, not witches. "So long as Tracey doesn't get caught and she provides Blaise an heir when the time comes, she will serve her purpose as Lady Zabini."

"So why am I here?" Harry asked, looking around the woman's sitting room. She smirked at him.

"Just because I'm not bothered about Tracey fucking you doesn't mean I'm not going to exploit walking in on you two to the fullest," she said.

"So, blackmail then," he said flatly.

"Of course. You will obey any command that I give you for a period of three months, and in exchange I will not tell a soul about your dalliance with my son's betrothed, or have you brought up for attempted line theft."

"Fine," he said, sighing. He saw no other way out of this. "I'll do it, so long as you don't have me do anything illegal."

"Agreed," Isabella said, smiling and standing up. Harry flinched when she drew her wand, but she just rolled her eyes. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. Why would I hurt my new toy?"

Harry felt a strange sensation shoot through him, particularly to his groin, and continued to look at her in alarm.

"That was just a little orgasm denial spell," she said casually as if making conversation. She sat back in her chair and vanished her own clothing. Harry groaned. The woman had earned her reputation as a beauty. It was hard to believe she was Blaise's mother, because she looked as good or better than any of the witches his own age that he'd shagged since finishing Hogwarts.

"Now come over here and show me why Tracey was screaming so loudly when I walked in on you with your head between her legs," Isabella said. She pointed to the floor in front of her chair, and Harry walked over to obey her command. As blackmail went, he could think of far worse tasks than being forced to eat out a woman this beautiful.

Harry was good with his tongue. All of his previous lovers had been very happy to have his mouth on them, and Tracey had been no exception. He'd been in the process of finishing her off when her future mother in law walked in, apparently to discuss wedding arrangements. Isabella Zabini was more than happy to use that incident to blackmail him, and now she was more than happy to experience his oral skills for herself.

It didn't take long for him to get Isabella worked up. Between his tongue on her clit and his fingers skillfully sliding inside of her, he quickly had her moaning and grabbing the back of his head roughly.

"Oh, I see!" she groaned. "Yes, I can definitely understand why Tracey took a risk on you! This mouth is worth it!"

Her groans got louder and she pulled on his hair harder as he kept going, and she grunted her way through a climax. Usually Harry felt like he was the one in control when he used his mouth on a woman and made her cum, but this time around felt much different. Between the blackmail and the hands tugging on his hair hard enough to hurt, it was impossible to pretend that he had any real control over this situation.

He kept licking obediently until she finally let go of his hair and patted the top of his head.

"That's a good boy," she said. She relaxed against the back of her chair with her eyes closed and a smile on her face, and when she opened her eyes again and saw him staring up at her from his knees, her smile widened and became more predatory and wicked. "Yes, that's a _very_ good boy. We're going to have so much fun together for these next few months, Lord Potter-Black."

"Can I go now?" he asked, hoping she would let him go home for the night now that she'd been satisfied.

"Yes, you may," she said, but as he got up off of his knees and headed towards the floo she had further instructions for him. "I expect you to welcome me over each evening, and also to masturbate yourself to three denied orgasms each night before you go to bed. If you don't follow the first instruction I will come over on my own and it will be much worse for you. And if you think you'll be able to get away with not doing the second, well, you're welcome to try that and see how it goes for you."

Harry shook his head, wishing he'd listened to Hermione and kept it in his pants a bit more, or at least been a little more selective in his choice of partner. Maybe then he wouldn't have shagged Tracey Davis and opened himself up to being blackmailed by this infamous schemer.

He just had to hope he had a better ending with Isabella Zabini than her seven husbands had.

\--

_Part II_

"Yes, that's it, Potter!" Isabella Zabini groaned and rolled her hips, pushing his head in closer as Harry licked her to another orgasm. "Oh, that's nice! I bet you wish you could feel like this too, don't you?" Harry grunted in frustration, and it made her smile. She knew he had to be going spare at this point. It had been several days since she'd gotten him under her control, and she had taunted him, played with him and denied him orgasm after orgasm while using him. "Now roll over onto your back."

"Please, you can't fuck me without letting me cum again!" he blurted out, finally unable to take any more. "I'm so aroused and desperate to cum these days that I can barely even walk normally."

"Oh, is that so? You want to cum, do you?" She was all smiles as she straddled him and rubbed her pussy against his cock, taunting him with what was to come. This was what she'd been waiting for ever since she'd first blackmailed him. As good as he was with his mouth and as nice a cock as he had, what she'd really wanted was to hear him beg. That was half the fun, and she'd been sure hearing this young, cute, famous and powerful man beg and plead for release would be a delight. He had not disappointed her.

"I don't care what you want. I'm the one who has the power here, Lord Potter-Black," she said as she sank down onto his cock and began to ride him. It was far from the first time she'd climbed on top of his cock and had her fun, but it was the first time since she'd finally gotten him to break and beg for mercy, and she wanted to make the most of it. She slammed her hips down forcefully, bouncing on him as roughly as she ever had.

But that was only the beginning in terms of roughness. She brought her hands to his throat and began to squeeze, cutting off his air. He stared up at her, and those big green eyes bulged as she choked him. _That_ was the look she wanted to say. He was vulnerable and helpless, completely under her control. She had Lord Potter-Black right where she wanted him, and now it was time to utilize her power and improve her position.

"I will make you a deal, Lord Potter-Black," she said while riding him hard and choking him with her bare hands. "I will be staying with you now, here in your lovely manor, for the rest of our time together. I'm sure your wondering if agreeing to this demand will grant you the power to orgasm. It will not. But if you refuse, you will now have to go from three delayed orgasms before you go to bed each night to five."

Harry didn't answer. How could he when she wasn't even allowing him to breathe, much less speak? But it wasn't like he would argue. She had him thoroughly under her control now, and if he even thought about resisting, the threat of two additional denied orgasms per night would be enough incentive for him to go along with her demand.

She could see that he was running short on air, but she kept going. She had already decided that she would not stop choking him until she'd had her climax. If he passed out before she got there, well, that was an acceptable outcome as far as she was concerned. It wasn't like she was going to _seriously_ hurt him; a little blackout was no big deal.

He grimaced, and she wondered what bothered him more between the lack of breath and the lack of orgasms. Probably the latter, she would assume. The lack of oxygen was a recent development, but not being able to orgasm was something he'd had to deal with for days now, and the mounting frustration had been obvious when he pleaded with her.

Isabella groaned as his cock brought her the orgasm she'd been chasing, and it was a large one. Having the physical pleasure to go along with the mental satisfaction of dominance and control was a wonderful combination. He truly had been an excellent find. She would have to thank Tracey for not only cheating on her son (not that he would really care even if he knew, so long as it wasn't public knowledge) but being too horny to even think to lock or silence the door. Bringing Harry into her life had been the best gift her future daughter in law could have ever given her, even if she hadn't done so intentionally.

While she did technically finish before he passed out, it was only just. She was still feeling that wonderful glow when she saw him begin to slump into unconsciousness, and by the time she started to roll off of him he had lost his battle, though she did not notice it right away.

"Have your elves prepare space for my belongings," she said. That was when she noticed his current state, and she chuckled. "Well, it can wait until after you wake up, I suppose."

\--

_Part III_

“This has really all worked out splendidly,” Isabella said as she put down the latest edition of the Daily Prophet.

The public had been skeptical at first, but when Harry spoke up on her behalf and confirmed that she was innocent in the deaths of her previous husbands, her reputation had improved dramatically. There hadn’t been a single mention of her in over a week, and the public had already moved on to the latest gossip.

“Wouldn’t you agree, Harry?” she asked. He said nothing, but just shuddered. She grinned, knowing the reason behind it. A spell was making it feel as if a gentle hand was stroking his cock. She kept this spell applied to him almost all the time now, so he was well used to the frustration by now. “Oh, I suppose you’re distracted, aren’t you? How long has it been since you orgasmed, anyhow?”

“My last one was two days before I got blackmailed by you,” he said weakly. “So, 32 days now.”

“Ah, you poor thing,” she giggled. “That must by why your legs constantly shake, and you wince when I’m not looking. I _do_ apologize, but it makes for such amazing sex when you thrash around beneath me.”

\--

“Who owns you?” Isabella asked as she bounced herself up and down on Harry’s cock.

He was bent in half while she rode him like an Amazon, and when he tried to answer he was just babbling nonsense. He shook his head, frustrated at his inability to speak, and she slapped him across the face to shake him out of it.

“Who owns you?” she asked again. She kept fucking him hard, but he opened his mouth to take another try, knowing he would be punished if he kept her waiting.

“You do,” he managed to say. It was the only coherent words he was able to speak before he swiftly returned to his unintelligible babbling, but it was enough for her. The sex was good, but the submission was even better. She orgasmed hard on his cock.

“I have a treat for you,” she said as she got off of his cock. She freed his legs only to sit on his face. “Instead of you having to edge yourself three times before bed tonight, you can lick me while I suck your cock. But if any of your delayed orgasms happen while you _aren’t_ licking, they aren’t going to count. So I’d suggest remaining diligent if you know what’s good for you.”

She stretched her body out and took his cock between her lips, and he obediently started to lick her. He was doing his best, she would give him that. He knew just how to lick her by now, and with his knowledge plus his desperation he did all that he could to fulfill his end of the deal she’d laid out for him.

She wasn’t about to make things easy for him, of course. If he knew what she liked, she knew his own body even better. She knew exactly how to lick and suck and stroke him to the point of uselessness, and as her lips slid down his cock and her tongue slithered, it wasn’t long before he started to thrash beneath her. She smirked around his cock as he twitched helplessly. He still tried to keep up with his licking, but the more she sucked him the harder it became for him to keep up. His tongue work grew lax, and he stopped licking her altogether for a few seconds when she pushed her head down even more and took his cock down her throat.

He remembered himself quickly, and his tongue sprang back into action with a renewed desperation. He tongued her clit eagerly as he frantically tried to avoid failing in his duties and having his edging drawn out even more as a result. But she knew his struggle was nowhere near finished. She was only going to make it harder on him from here, and no matter how hard he tried to remain focused, he was going to have slip-ups.

Her little pet could try as hard as he liked, but he was going to fail to meet her terms and would be forced to endure more than just three delayed orgasms as a result. She would make certain of that.

\--

_Part IV_

“Please,” Harry begged while between her legs. “Please let me lick you instead.” Isabella was amused as he desperately held her legs open while pleading.

“It’s been impressive that you’ve gone 35 days under this torment until finally breaking completely,” she said. “You’re stronger than anyone else I’ve ever broken; I will give you that, Lord Potter-Black. And now I will give you a choice. You see, I am expected to pass the title of Lady Zabini on to Tracey once she becomes Blaise’s wife. I will of course do so, but I cannot go without any sort of title. I think becoming the new Lady Black will do nicely, so you will take me as your wife.”

“Absolutely not,” he said adamantly, surprising her with how firm and clearheaded he sounded.

“I will let things change,” she said, ignoring his objection. “We will still continue our plays of obedience, but I will not be nearly as cruel once I am your wife. I will also allow you to be the master on occasion, because I have become enamored by the strength you’ve shown me. Won’t it be nice to dominate me for a change, Harry?”

“I have no intention of dying like all of the previous blokes you married,” he bit out. She scoffed.

“I did not kill them,” she said. “If you doubt me, I will swear a magical vow to you so you can be sure of my sincerity. You will not die, Potter; I will not allow it.” She smiled and shook her head. “Think of what we could do together. Think of all the witches we could dominate together—and I plan on doing that as often as possible. Lord Potter-Black and Lady Black; we’re going to break as many witches as we can seduce into our bed.”

\--

Harry’s arms were bound, which meant he could do nothing about either Isabella’s hips driving down onto him as she rode his cock hard or about her hands that were around his throat. She squeezed tightly, and smiled as he shuddered beneath her like usual.

“If you make me reach an orgasm, then you can have one of your own,” she promised. “Though you’ll have to be quick, since it all stops if you run out of breath.”

She kept fucking him until she came, body slapping down onto his as she orgasmed with a triumphant smile. With her own pleasure seen to, she picked up her wand from beside her and removed the orgasm denial charm at long last.

She’d thought it might be a race against time for him to cum before his breath ran out, but she’d underestimated just how desperate he was to cum. He erupted inside of her a mere few seconds after she’d taken the charm off, and she moaned loudly at feeling just how much cum rushed into her. This was without question the largest orgasm she’d ever seen or felt, and it could only have been achieved after over a month of constant teasing and denial.

He was drifting off, and she grinned as she looked down at him and reflected on what she’d accomplished. She would greatly enjoy her new life. She would keep her status, and she was going to get more than she could ask for sexually.

She still wasn’t done with him even now though. Her hands remained around his throat, just loose enough to allow him to remain conscious but still keep him feeling lightheaded and blurry. She leaned down, kissed him deeply and then began to ride him again.

“I’m going to milk you dry now, Harry,” she whispered.

Her life as Lady Zabini had been a pleasant one, but Tracey was welcome to the title now. She was already looking forward to her new life as Lady Black, and seeing just how much fun they could have. Dominating him would never get old, and she was looking forward to seeing how hard he would work at trying to pay her back when she allowed him to take control. And she _really_ couldn’t wait to see what they would be able to do when they started bringing other witches into bed with them.

She could picture it now. She could see Harry shagging the life out of Ginny Weasley while she rode the face of Arthur’s daughter and used her long red hair like handles. She could see conjuring a strap-on so they could spitroast Daphne Greengrass together, and she could see the two of them sexually torturing Hermione Granger for so long that the bookworm’s intelligence was reduced to the level of that oaf Goyle that Draco Malfoy always had trailing along behind him. They would do it all, and they would do it together.

Being Lady Zabini had been fun, but she was going to have an even better time as Lady Black.


	2. Newlyweds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After attending her son's wedding, Isabella invites an old friend to see just how thoroughly she controls Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (See author's notes below for content warning/themes and pairing(s) for this chapter.)

Harry glowered at her angrily, but the former Isabella Zabini who had schemed and blackmailed her way into becoming Isabella Black was not affected in the least by his anger. The intensity glowing in those brilliant green eyes would have left most witches and wizards shaking, especially knowing all that he’d done, but that look didn’t work on her. It was impossible to be afraid of someone who had been bent so thoroughly to your will.

“Don’t look at me like that, love,” she said. “It’s your own fault. In the future you really should do your proper research and make sure you’ve looked at every single clause in a contract thoroughly before you sign it. That won’t help you _here_ , of course, as you’ve already signed our marriage contract and are bound by its terms. But it’s a good lesson for you in the future. I can’t have my husband being taken advantage of and manipulated by scheming wizards and witches. Not unless they have my approval to do so, at least.”

“I didn’t think it was necessary to get it in writing that my wife wouldn’t force me into subservience,” he snapped. “Normal people would have considered that a given.”

Isabella tsked and shook her head at him. “You won’t last very long in our world with that naiveté, future husband,” she said. “You should have understood that the vow you swore to obey me wasn’t going to fade just because I agreed not to inflict any harm on you that magic would deem greater than moderate and short-term. Nor should you have expected it to fade just because I agreed not to betray you or our family’s interests. I can refrain from that sort of harm and look out for House Black’s best interests while still having my fun with you, and that is exactly what I am going to do.”

“But teasing me so relentlessly that you push me to the breaking point _is_ a betrayal, and definitely more than moderate harm as far as I’m concerned,” he insisted. “Not to mention you obviously intend for it to be _long-term_ , so it definitely seems like a violation of the contract in my eyes.”

If he thought he’d just scored some kind of point for himself he was sorely mistaken. He was new to all of this; new and in way over his head. She, on the other hand, was a master. She’d thoroughly outmaneuvered him with this contract, just as she’d been doing from the moment she’d discovered he was fucking her future daughter-in-law Tracey. She laughed derisively at his pitiful attempts to argue on his behalf.

“What we do is a pleasurable activity,” she said dismissively. “And it isn’t your eyes that matter when it comes to the fulfillment of a contract, nor is it even mine. Magic itself is the only arbiter, and magic doesn’t take into consideration that at times pleasure may become a bit _too_ pleasurable.” He grimaced, but he had no leg to stand on whether he accepted it yet or not. She had him here.

“Furthermore, I am not betraying you with my actions in the least,” she went on. “Not only is there nothing that could be legally considered a betrayal, but you _willingly_ agreed to my terms and swore this vow. You were not even under any duress when you swore it, not that magic would have considered being excessively aroused as duress. But even if it did, I’d already milked you dry by that point, as you might remember.” She smiled teasingly at him; they both knew full well that he wouldn’t forget that little detail any time soon. “And with that willingness in mind, even you have to see that magic would hardly consider it a betrayal for us to continue under the terms that we agreed to.”

Harry looked disheartened, apparently now realizing that she was right and there was no way out of this for him. He’d sworn the vow and signed the contract, and now he was bound to abide by it and obey her as agreed. His dampened spirits only gave her greater pleasure. There had been such fire in those eyes, such fight, and being able to take it away was incredibly fun and empowering for her. She smirked wider and shook her head.

“Don’t worry,” she said. “Your first attempt at playing the game may have been a miserable failure, but that was only to be expected. You were playing against me, and I am a master. I will teach you how to play the game expertly as well, and together we will make House Black a truly formidable force again.” That didn’t seem to do much to improve his mood, so she decided to throw in another promise as well. “Besides, I wasn’t lying about what I said about dominating other witches. I intend to dominate as many of them as I can, and your assistance is going to be vital.”

Harry sighed and shook his head, and she chuckled. She tapped his cheek with her fingertips mockingly until he looked at her. “Now you’re going to be a good pet and go get yourself ready for my son’s wedding. And you are _not_ to touch his lovely bride who made all of his possible.” After a moment, she amended that statement. “Well, not until after a heir for House Zabini has been produced at least. After that I won’t care if you shag her rotten, and Blaise won’t either unless you knock her up, which you aren’t stupid enough to do. But the future Lord Zabini _will_ be Blaise’s son, and you won’t be allowed to much that up.”

\--

“Remember our public appearances,” Isabella reminded Harry. “As far as the public is aware we are newlyweds who are insatiable and madly infatuated with one another. It wouldn’t do for you to look like anything but a besotted husband.” She noticed how hungrily how he was staring at her, and she giggled. “But perhaps I need not worry about that.”

She couldn’t exactly blame him for staring. She was standing in their bedroom in only the first few pieces of the lingerie set she would be wearing today, and she would freely admit that it was a rather scandalous thing to be wearing to her son’s wedding. Only Harry would actually see her in this.

“Since I can see I have your undivided attention, I’ll ask for your opinion,” she said. “Would you prefer it if I wore only this garter and stocking set, or should I put on a bra and a pair of knickers too?”

“Just this,” he said, the magic of his vow forcing him to be honest whether he wanted to or not. She smirked, loving hearing his honest feelings and loving how frustrated he looked about having to admit them even more.

“I don’t know what you were complaining about earlier,” she teased. “If you would choose the option that you know is going to cause you more torment, I think you might _like_ being teased.”

He groaned and turned away from her, trying to put some distance between them. It made her laugh and feel even more smug than she already had.

“Stop and turn back to face me,” she said, and he did, whether he wanted to or not. Once he was facing her again she physically pressed him back against the wall behind him roughly enough that he grunted, and then she smashed her lips against his to kiss him every bit as roughly. After enjoying claiming the lips of her new husband for a few moments she pulled back slightly to look into his eyes.

“Admit it,” she said, tapping his cheek lightly. “This is hardly the worst fate that you could have stumbled into, isn’t it? Or do you feel differently? Be honest.”

Harry looked like he would very much like to insist that she was wrong and he would give anything to get out of this, but his vow forced him to obey and answer her question honestly. So when his mouth opened, it gave his true feelings on the matter even if he would prefer not to admit them out loud.

“If you removed this denial spell, there’s a chance I could eventually appreciate your company,” he said begrudgingly. She snickered and kissed his neck until he groaned.

“When teasing, tormenting and torturing you with this spell is so much fun, why would I ever even consider taking it off of you?” she asked him playfully. It was rhetorical and so he wasn’t forced to answer, but she had provided him with an answer instead.

He would be under her spell, both literally and figuratively, for as long as she pleased.

\--

Isabella smiled broadly, and it wasn’t just because she’d watched her son marry his wife. She was being seen out in public with her own husband, her latest and her _last_ as well since she knew she would never land a wizard who ticked more boxes and offered her more than he did, and she was quite happy about it,

She need not have worried about him giving off the impression of not wanting to be with her, because she doubted she was the only one who had noticed his eyes on her first during the wedding and now in the reception afterwards. She looked back over her shoulder and caught him staring at her arse, and she gave him a sultry look. He really was so much fun to play with.

She had dressed to deliberately tempt and tease him, wanting his eyes on her even if she couldn’t just strut around her son’s reception in only her lingerie. She was wearing a tight dress with a plunging neckline, and he had been drawn in by her cleavage just like she wanted. It would have driven him wild anyway, but it was even more effective now after seven days of teasing. After finally being released from his initial torment and agreeing formally to her demands, he’d spent the last week enduring more teasing.

There had been two purposes behind her continued efforts to deny him over the last week. The first and simplest was that it meant she got to tease him some more, and the way he looked so frustrated with himself every time she caught him staring at her body never failed to amuse her.

The second and more practical motivation was that his public staring was working to their (and especially her) benefit. She knew that there would be whispers about their sudden romance and marriage. Of course people would leap to the conclusion that she was threatening or blackmailing him in some way, and why shouldn’t they given her history? The rumors weren’t even inaccurate, even if none of the speculation that she’d heard had come anywhere close to correctly identifying just how she accomplished it. It seemed that even the biggest gossipers refused to believe that their savior could possibly be caught shagging and engaged witch, or worse, a _Slytherin_ witch at that!

But the way he had been ogling her all day was working wonders in quelling those whispers, particularly the ones about her using a love potion on him. Anyone who was watching him and seeing how he was staring at her could easily tell that he was behaving far too naturally to be under any such influences.

The whispers had honestly been rather mild to begin with, and the way he was staring at her should be enough to all but stop it entirely. Harry was well known to be exceptionally strong willed and all but immune to mind-altering potions and spells. Multiple former classmates of his had even confirmed that he’d shaken off the imperius curse back when he was only fourteen years old, so knowing his strength and seeing him watching her arse left no room for anyone to seriously think she had been slipping him any potions or anything like that.

Isabella noticed the photographer moving across the room and searching out new photos to snap now that Blaise and Tracey were no longer front and center, and she saw it as the opportunity it was. Being who she was, she would never let a chance like this pass her by.

She spun to face Harry, put her hands on his cheeks and gave him a passionate kiss right on the lips. If he knew what she was up to or even remembered that they weren't alone wasn't clear, and it didn't matter anyway. He moaned into the kiss, and she grinned against his lips while the photographer scrambled into position and snapped photos as fast as he could make his camera work.

_That should be an easy cover of the Daily Prophet. Sorry, Blaise, but you've just been overshadowed at your wedding reception by your own mother._

She'd expected Harry to be receptive at the very least, but that he kissed her back with an intensity that matched if not surpassed her own was a bit of a surprise, but a very welcome one. She enjoyed knowing that she had stirred up his passion like this, plus this was going to dispel any remaining doubt from any of the guests, not to mention those who inevitably watched this kiss on the Prophet front page, about whether or not their affections were genuine.

His hands reached around her body to grip her arse through her dress, and the way he yanked her body even closer to his than it already was only further reinforced to all who may have doubted them that this was real. And as a bonus, she was able to casually glance around at the remaining guests and take in their reactions. She paid special attention to the witches who could not hide their jealousy of her. They seemed like prime targets for her to have fun with first when the time was right.

The humorous thing was that she was well aware that Harry wasn't thinking about any of that. His actions were almost certainly unintentional and were a direct consequence of the arousal she had continually stoked for the past week, but the need she could feel from him as he roughly pawed at her still had her arching her body against him and moaning into his mouth.

In most circumstances this would have been excessive and out of line, but Isabella was happy with Harry's public display when all things were considered. The most favorable of the rumors out there was that even if Harry wasn't under some kind of curse or potion, he'd been trapped by her due to political manipulation and felt nothing for her. This was just the kind of over the top public display of affection that she needed to silence everyone who was skeptical of her sudden position in their savior's life.

He let out a quiet groan as her hand brushed against his cock through his trousers, and she gave him a knowing smirk while she pulled away. "You're a bitch," he muttered, softly enough that only she could hear him. The interesting thing to her was that his tone was surprisingly lighthearted. But even if he lacked the heat she'd been expecting this was still a prime chance for her to have some more fun with him.

"That was unbecoming," she said in return. Her voice was mocking but equally lighthearted and playful, and Harry sighed. He was catching on to her moods quickly, and she would bet that he'd realized that something was coming his way now. "Now let's get going. You're going to have to accompany me while we go and see your only remaining family member. Aside from me, of course."

\--

"Do you realize just who you've gotten yourself involved with, Harry?" Narcissa asked, giving him an amused smirk. She could speak freely without risk of being overheard, as Isabella had ordered him to put up very strong privacy charms at the beginning of this conversation. That had of course piqued Narcissa's interest even more.

"Oh, stop being so dramatic, Narcissa," Isabella said. "You're well aware that the rumors surrounding my previous husbands and my involvement in their untimely demises were all false."

"Yes, I'm aware of that," Narcissa said, nodding. "But that doesn't mean you aren't still a frightening witch to know, and surely an even more frightening one to be married to." Isabella smiled but said nothing to contradict that point. "So just how did this whirlwind come about, Isabella? Two months in total from romance to marriage? I'm fascinated in the story."

"Haven't you read the papers?" the new Lady Black asked. "We've had a torrid love affair. Either that or I've slipped him potions; it all depends on who you talk to."

"I'm not interested in the public narrative," Narcissa said. "I'm interested in the truth, and I'm hoping you came over here to share it with me." When Isabella said nothing, she decided she might need a bit of persuading. "I can be trusted, as you well know. Or need I remind you that I have never mentioned a single word to anyone about Blaise's preferences in partners despite his youthful indiscretion brought it to our attention?" It had actually been Narcissa herself who had first discovered Blaise's sexual orientation, and she'd informed Isabella and otherwise kept her mouth shut on the subject. She'd expected her silence and the trust it should earn her would come in handy, and she was hoping this might be it.

"Yes, very well," Isabella said, nodding. "Harry here had a little indiscretion of his own, with the woman who this very day replaced me as Lady Zabini."

Narcissa laughed loudly, not needing to hear any more. She knew Isabella Zabini, make that Isabella Black now, well enough that she had no trouble piecing together how the woman had used that tidbit to her advantage and how it had led to her roping Harry into a marriage, and a marriage of total subservience at that.

"You really got yourself into quite a mess, didn't you Harry?" she asked, looking away from Isabella's smug smile to talk to the young man she'd married. He just grunted. "What have you been putting this poor thing through, Isabella?"

"Oh, don't make it sound so sinister," Isabella said. "I've simply been having him satisfy my needs that had gone neglected for far too long."

"I see," Narcissa said, nodding. "That sounds quite lovely. It can be very frustrating when those needs are unmet for too long." Isabella nodded in commiseration. "As for you, Potter, you got off lucky. Your punishment for line theft could have been so much worse than having to marry and pleasure a gorgeous witch."

"You might have a point if I wasn't being denied any and all pleasure of my own," he grumbled. Narcissa's eyes widened and snapped to Isabella, and she smiled at the devilishly smiling Lady Black.

"Oh, _Isabella_ ," she said, shaking her head. "Surely you aren't using that charm we came up with in our younger days when the upperclassmen wouldn't leave well enough alone and kept trying to touch us?" Isabella just smirked, which was as good as a yes in her mind. "How long, and how often?"

"Harry had a rough initial 35 days before he agreed to become my husband," she said. "And after he was properly rewarded for his proposal, it has continued." Harry grimaced in distaste, but Narcissa laughed again. This was too much! Harry Potter, the man who had defeated Voldemort for good, was being blue balled and manipulated by an older woman and was powerless to do anything to stop it. Isabella had done far better against him than Voldemort ever had.

"I've been having him edge himself three times before he goes to sleep each evening," Isabella continued. "And though I haven't been keeping close count, I'm sure I've used him for at least double that amount nearly ever day." Narcissa continued to laugh and shake her head at how thoroughly Isabella was dominating the most famous wizard in all of Europe, if not the entire world.

"How is he even standing?" Narcissa asked amidst her laughter. "When we put it on the eldest Lestrange brother he broke down completely after a mere four times of self-denial."

"Harry is no Rabastan Lestrange," Isabella said. "He is blessed in many ways, and that is but one of them."

"You're one lucky witch if that's the case," Narcissa said. "I haven't been able to enjoy myself in that manner since _before_ my engagement to Lucius!"

"Those were interesting days, weren't they?" Isabella said. "We had a lot of fun experimenting." She clapped her hands and nodded. "Very well; I've made a decision. I still owe you a great deal for your discretion when it came to Blaise during his days of youthful experimentation, as you alluded to earlier."

She turned to face her husband, and he just shook his head and sighed heavily.

\-- 

Isabella invited Narcissa to come back to the manor with them after the reception ended, and the ladies were chatting in the sitting room while Harry attended to them. He walked into the room, scowling but carrying their wine as instructed. She imagined it was the fact that he had to do so naked that bothered him more, but that was half the fun for her. She couldn't resist stroking his cock as he got within reach, and he shuddered helplessly. Narcissa chuckled as she watched her at play.

Harry was helpless here. There was already a charm teasing him, and her hand pumping him had him quickly grabbing onto the arm of the chair so his knees didn't buckle and he could remain upright.

"You may now kneel on the floor until you're needed again," she said, releasing his cock from her grasp at last. He complied immediately, and Narcissa watched on with interest.

"So just how far does this control go?" she asked.

"There are some restrictions in place," Isabella admitted. "But so long as we are in private and the appropriate precautions are taken to avoid violating the terms of our agreement, my control is quite significant."

"Interesting," her blonde friend said, looking at the kneeling war hero speculatively. "So let's say I wanted him to come over and give me somewhere to rest my feet?"

Isabella nodded, made eye contact with Harry and pointed to the space on the floor in front of her. "Go on then," she said. "You heard her. And don't dare complain about it either."

Harry didn't just go over to her, but crawled over on his hands and knees. He looked both furious and humiliated about it, but that didn't stop him from staying where he was while Narcissa propped her feet up on his back.

"Ah, that's much better," Narcissa said with a cackle. "This is your rightful place, Harry."

Isabella watched with amusement. Up until now it had just been her reveling in her control over young Harry, but sharing in the fun with an old friend was an entertaining change. But there was still so much more they could do, and after what Narcissa had said earlier about her lack of satisfaction since her marriage she was sure her old friend would be very interested in exploring this further.

"Would you like to stay longer, Cissa?" she asked. "We'd love to entertain you."

"I would be delighted," Narcissa said, looking down at her human footstool and smirking.

"Excellent. So would you prefer some privacy for your first time?"

Narcissa laughed and shook her head. "We used to be lovers, and your husband is currently serving as my naked footstool. I think we're beyond the stage where we need to bother pretending that privacy is needed between us."

\--

"Oh, it's _so_ nice to get fucked like this," Narcissa gasped as she slowly rocked her hips and grinded on top of Harry. "You have a magnificent cock, Potter. It's every bit as impressive as that magical tongue of yours that you just got through demonstrating."

Isabella sat back and enjoyed a glass of wine while she watched her old friend fuck her husband, and she chuckled when Harry strained against his bindings. Without those bindings in place he surely would have thrashed so hard with the frustration of denied pleasure that he would have tossed Narcissa clear off of him without even deliberately trying to.

"Poor Harry can't cum," Narcissa taunted while moving on top of him. "But as for me, I'm certainly going to make up for my many years of frustration, and I'm going to use you to do it." It wasn't much longer before Narcissa threw her head back and howled her way through an orgasm, and unlike Harry there were no magical restrictions cutting her off right at the point of release. She was free to enjoy it in its entirety, and enjoy it she did.

"I need to catch my breath," Narcissa said when she was done, and understandably so. It wasn't her first orgasm of the evening, and she had her limits. She dismounted Harry's cock and rolled off to the side, but she didn't hesitate to grab his cock and stroke it while she looked over at Isabella. Isabella knew what she wanted without her needing to ask, and it was because she wanted the same thing. She removed the silencing spell from Harry.

"Do you have anything you'd like to say, Harry?" Isabella asked. Harry could only moan while Narcissa continued to stroke him, especially as she took the opportunity to move her hand even faster on him. To Isabella's eyes it looked like she was stroking him as quickly as she possibly could, so it was no surprise that Harry couldn't get a word out.

"Tsk, tsk," Isabella said, shaking her head. "I apologize, Narcissa. My husband isn't usually this rude, but it seems he needs a reminder that he is expected to thank a lovely woman after she graces him with such attention." Isabella put her empty wine glass down, got up and headed towards the adjoining bathroom.

"Go ahead and unbind him," she said to Narcissa as she walked away. "Then rebind him so his hands are behind his back. It's time he's taught a lesson."

\--

"I haven't needed to discipline you yet," Isabella said as she returned from the bathroom clutching a hairbrush. "But if you're going to act like this it is going to become a very important aspect of our married life. I will not have an uncouth husband." She pushed Harry so he was bent over the bed with his hands bound. "Now stay as still as you possibly can."

That was all the warning Harry got before she began to swat his muscular arse with the hairbrush. It was something she'd always planned to do at some point, and doing so at this point with Narcissa there to watch seemed like an ideal opportunity.

She held nothing back. He might be a young man in the peak of his strength, but she swung that hairbrush with enough force in her wrist to make him feel it, and she did so every single time. There was a resounding smack of hairbrush against flesh over and over again, and Harry responded by grunting, wriggling and jumping around.

"Look at him squirm," Narcissa said, sounding amused. "You're really giving it to him."

Isabella did not share Narcissa's satisfaction with how things were going so far. She'd swatted his arse over forty times by now, and she had expected tears and utter submission from him at this point. She had been planning to stop at an even sixty swats, but she was beginning to worry that sixty might not be enough if this was all the reaction she could force out of him at this stage.

"Your wife certainly has you under control, Harry," Narcissa said. "You're going to be a good little pet from now on, aren't you?"

That was Isabella's aim, and fortunately Harry wound up being closer to his limit than she'd noticed. By the time she made it beyond forty-five and headed towards fifty she heard the sobs she'd been waiting for, and once they hit sixty he looked exactly as she hoped he would. It required her to make absolutely sure she was putting her all into a full, hard swing with every single swat, but it was worth it when she observed the results.

"So what do you have to say now, husband?" she asked as she put the hairbrush down.

"Thank you," he managed to say through his sobs.

"That's more like it," she said, giving his red, sore arse a little pat with her hand that made him jump.

\--

"Wow," Narcissa said as she watched Isabella ride Harry with all the strength of an Amazon. "And I thought I was riding him hard! I'm amazed he can even take it that roughly."

He was certainly struggling, there was no question about that. He was shuddering as his body was hit by overwhelming pleasure and he continued to be denied release. But Isabella knew Narcissa hadn't seen the true depths yet.

"This is nothing," she said with a laugh. Then she adjusted her position slightly, leaning forward to grab the headboard with one hand while she started to spank Harry with the other. His arse was still feeling the hairbrush swats from earlier, and she wasn't taking it easy on him now either. Every time her hand landed on his arse his body jerked upwards, and it was both amusing and sexually satisfying for her so she of course kept it up. She increased the frequency of her spanks, and also put greater force behind them. She kept going, fucking and spanking him until she reached an orgasm on his cock a few minutes later.

"His arse is going to need some attention later," Narcissa pointed out. Isabella just kissed away a tear that had rolled down Harry's cheek over the course of the fucking/spanking.

"If he's a good pet I will make sure he's able to sit down tomorrow," she promised, "but his care will have to wait. I'm not quite done with him yet."

She'd been grinding her way through that previous fuck, but now she switched to sitting up straight on Harry and bouncing up and down on him, driving her body down onto his cock forcefully. He quickly looked overwhelmed once again, and she grinned in satisfaction.

"Oh, looks like we lost him again," Narcissa remarked. Isabella looked at him more closely, and sure enough his eyes had rolled back again.

"Well that won't do," Isabella said. She slapped him across the face, and she wasn't gentle about it either. He jerked back into consciousness, and she shook her head at him. "I'm not finished with you yet, Harry. You can check out later, but I need you to be present right now."

She continued to ride him, and as her pleasure built she grabbed him by the throat and began to choke him. The pleasure of bouncing on his big cock was nice, but the feeling of putting her fingers on his throat and squeezing added even more to it. She did not let up on either the bouncing or the choking until she got what she wanted, which was the thrill of another orgasm shooting through her body. She moaned her way through it, and after her noises finally settled down Narcissa spoke up.

"You're going to choke the poor thing out," she said. Isabella glanced down at Harry and shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"That's not uncommon," she said, and she leaned down and kissed Harry deeply until his body went still beneath her. Only then did she release him, and while he lay there lifelessly she turned towards her amused friend. "He'll come around in a bit," she said as she picked up her wand and summoned her bathrobe. "When he does, you can have another round with him if you'd like."

\--

"This was an enjoyable evening, Narcissa," Isabella said. "You're welcome to come back anytime."

"I will certainly be taking you up on that," the other woman replied. "Just try not to break your husband when I'm not here."

"Oh, he'll be fine," Isabella said. She was taking it easier on him right now at the end of the evening, at least relatively speaking. She was sitting on his face, her bathrobe open while she slowly rocked her hips against him. She held his wrists beneath her hand as they struggled with increasing desperation that rose in concert with his need for air.

"I suppose I'll see about that the next time I come over," Narcissa said, smirking as she watched Isabella make use of her husband.

"Let's make it official, shall we?" Isabella said. "Harry, if Narcissa ever stops by or requests that you come over to relieve her, you are to obey unless doing so would violate our agreement or create some kind of conflict."

"Thank you," Narcissa said, and then she snickered. "You realize I'm not the only witch who would dearly love this kind of access to a handsome young man like Harry? You could make a fortune if you rented him out." Isabella chuckled and lifted her hips up off of Harry's face. He was allowed to take in a few gasping breaths before she sat back down and smothered him again.

"I'm not sure if I'll be opening a formal business of sorts," Isabella said, "but I do plan to treat my husband to some other witches. So long as he is a good boy, he certainly deserves to have some fun of his own."

"Oh? And who will be first?" Narcissa asked. Isabella shook her head.

"I haven't decided yet," she said. "But you can repay my kindness by planting the seed with any potential candidates you may know of."

"Ah," Narcissa said, smiling in understanding. "So _that_ was why you were just so uncharacteristically generous. I should have realized that you had some angle here." Isabella just smiled back at her. They were both Slytherins; they knew how this worked. "I will do as you say," she said. "I am close to a few witches who are of an age with your new husband, and I'm sure it will be easy to use my resources to get you what you seek. It's a small price to pay for such generous access to Harry's cock and Harry's tongue."

"I look forward to what you bring back," Isabella said.

"I should mention that they might have varied interests," Narcissa added. "Some of them might be ripe for the plucking, but others may prefer to be on top as you and I do."

Isabella chuckled. "We'll see. If any of them can offer something worth my while, they may have the opportunity to do just that. But then again, perhaps they won't. Those who hold such strong wills and desires to control are the ones that are the most fun to break, after all." Harry began to struggle beneath her as she said that, and she lifted up again to give him another brief window of time to cough and suck in desperate breaths. 

"If you'd like, I can make a suggestion here and now," Narcissa said, drawing Isabella's intense interest. "The Heiress Brown seems to be an ideal candidate for you. I had no trouble spotting how she was staring at your husband with desire all day, and aside from that no one speaks to as many witches as she does thanks to how popular her store has become. If you want to send a message, she would be an opportune witch to start with."

Isabella smirked and nodded. "She sounds like the perfect candidate to spread the word of just what a team Harry and I make. And now that you mention it, I _do_ need a whole new wardrobe with the Black family crest on it now that I am Harry's wife." Her husband struggled for air once again, reaching his limit quicker than before this time. Isabella tutted and unceremoniously dumped him onto the ground in front of Narcissa.

"Thank Narcissa," she said, and the woman in question smiled deviously.

"Yes, Harry, don't you think I deserve your gratitude?" she asked. "Not only did I treat you to my body earlier, but now I'm offering to use my contacts to arrange for you to have some pretty young witches to shag."

"Thank you, Narcissa," he said, sounding like he had to speak through gritted teeth to get it out. Or maybe he only sounded so awkward because he'd been used so roughly throughout the night.

"Oh, you're very welcome, Harry!" she said pleasantly. "And thank _you_ for having such a nice cock and being such a good pet. Now let's return you to your mistress."

Narcissa grabbed him by he hair and dragged him over to kneel before Isabella, and both women watched with great amusement as he immediately attempted to put his head between his wife's legs to lick her. He was so used to being in this position that he'd tried to go down on her without even being told to do so.

"Ah, ah," Isabella said, yanking his hair and pulling his head away from her crotch. "Don't be so eager, husband." She gave him a firm slap across the cheek, which made Narcissa howl with laughter. She was still laughing as she headed through the floo, because she could hear what Isabella was saying to her husband.

"You may get that tongue moving now, dear," she said. "And if you don't do the job to my satisfaction, I'll make you recover from your first taste of proper discipline without the benefit of any salve to ease your pain."

\--

Harry glared at Isabella hatefully as she slipped into bed beside him to go to sleep. If he could kill with the power of his look alone she would be deader than the Dark Lord. Fortunately she knew she had nothing to fear from him and so she relaxed and just raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to say whatever it was that was obviously on his mind.

"You didn't need to humiliate me _and_ force me to serve Narcissa," he snapped. "If I remember right, you said we were going to dominate witches together. I don't remember you saying anything about being my bloody pimp!" Isabella slid down onto his chest and kissed his jaw, ignoring his complaint entirely and dismissing it as the worthless nonsense that it was.

"You were such a good pet this evening," she said. "You worked so hard to entertain our guest, and I am very proud of you. And since you were so good, I'm going to treat you to a special reward. Let it also serve as a reminder of why being an _obedient_ and _grateful_ pet is the right choice."

She moved down his body and took his cock between her lips, and within a few seconds of dedicated sucking she had him moaning and moaning _loudly_. But even then he did not simply cave and let the matter drop.

“A reward would be you not teasing me relentlessly,” he said. “Even if it was just for one night.”

Isabella pulled her mouth off of him slowly and smiled up at him. “This isn’t a tease,” she said seriously. His eyes went wide as saucers, and she knew that she had him. “Good boys get rewards.”

She took his cock back into her mouth and began to bob once more, and Harry’s moans took on an entirely different intensity now that she’d told him that this was no mere tease and he was not going to be denied at the end of it all. Isabella devoted herself to pleasing him with her mouth and showing him the full extent of her considerable oral skills. She deepthroated his cock as best she could, and that was no mean feat with how large he was. She did it though; no matter how big his cock was, she was determined to show him that she could handle it, and that when he was good and earned a reward from her she was skilled enough to make it all worthwhile for him.

After about five minutes of Isabella throating Harry’s cock repeatedly, humming around it and shaking her head from side to side, she had him writhing uncontrollably on the bed.

“Please,” he whined. “Please stop; I can’t take any more of you tormenting me.”

All of that righteous anger he’d greeted her with mere minutes earlier as she joined him in bed was gone now as he pleaded with her to have mercy on him, and she delighted in hearing his arguments reduced to pleas. She loved hearing him beg like that, and it was fortunate for him that she had already decided not to tease him any longer today and instead reward him with a release he’d needed for a long time.

Now that he’d begged her, she grabbed her wand to remove the denial spell he’d been under. Then she tossed her wand aside once again so she could use both hands on his cock and stroke him to a massive finish. She pumped him furiously, sliding both of her hands up and down his cock as she worked to get him off quickly.

“Be a good pet and cum for me,” she whispered as she stroked him.

It took very little time, as could be expected with how much he’d been teased and how long he’d been waiting for this release. His cock exploded all over her face, into her hair and across her breasts, and he even got some on his own chest as well. Isabella didn’t worry about the mess he was making of her; she was far too busy moaning and licking behind his cockhead. That made his orgasm go on even longer and caused him to moan even louder, and he thrashed around on the bed beneath her.

It was an absolutely massive orgasm, beyond even her expectations, and she smirked up at him as she licked some of the remnants off of her face and his chest.

“Mmm.” She gave an exaggerated moan as she licked up his semen, not so much because she truly enjoyed the taste and more because she wanted to tease him, and then she kissed the tip of his cock. “I trust that you enjoyed your reward, but now that it has been given it’s time for things to return to their natural state.” She put the denial spell back on him, and he was too drained by what he had just felt to even think about complaining. 

“That was fun,” she said with a chuckle. Harry said nothing and just continued to gasp, apparently still not recovered enough from his intense orgasm to remember how to use his mouth to form words.

After she used her wand to give both of them a more proper and thorough cleaning, she lay back down on his chest and looked into his eyes. Just when she was about to speak, he beat her to it.

“Thank you,” he said, and it made her smile. She’d been on the verge of demanding a thank you, but he’d seen her staring at him and gave her what she expected without her even needing to ask for it. She treated him to a kiss as a reward.

“You really are becoming such a good pet,” she said. She began to idly stroke him as he shuddered beneath her, and it wasn’t long before he was whimpering desperately. That was just as she’d expected. She might have lifted the denial charm long enough to grant him a release, but no one single orgasm was going to be nearly enough to fully alleviate all of the teasing she had done no matter how explosive it might have been. She’d given him a bit of a break, and now it was time to build his desperation right back up.

She continued to slowly stroke him until she fell asleep, knowing that it would take him considerably longer to join her in slumber thanks to her teasing.

\--

Isabella knew full well the obligations that the Lord of a house as old as the Blacks had to fulfill, but that didn’t stop her displeasure as she thought about the fact that Harry was going to be busy with Wizengamot duties all day tomorrow. She was happy that he was taking the role of Lord Black so seriously, and without her even needing to coax him into doing so, but that was no real comfort when she considered him not being around until some time around dinner.

He had proven to be quite talented in his role as Lord Black, and she’d gotten him to confirm that he was interested in acting as a proper Lord solely out of his own desire rather than thinking it was what she expected of him. He’d looked at her strangely when she’d demanded to know the truth, and simply said that he was hardly going to destroy the legacy of either the Potters (his blood family) or the Blacks (the family he’d been left in charge of by his deceased godfather) just because he couldn’t smile and play nice with some elitist pureblood Lords he didn’t particularly like. She’d been impressed enough that she’d let it slide when he went on to state that not everything in his life revolved around her regardless of how much she tried to make it so.

Even if he was going to be occupied tomorrow, that didn’t mean she couldn’t still have her fun with him tonight. She strutted across the floor of their bedroom in nothing but a tiny string thong, and she ensured that when she bent over to grab her sheer robe she did so with an enticing deliberate slowness. She smirked at him openly when she stood up again and saw him stumble; they both knew that she’d exaggerated that motion solely so she could torment him.

“I’m not sure I’m going to be able to concentrate properly in the Wizengamot tomorrow if you make me do more than the bare minimum tonight,” Harry muttered. She believed he was telling the truth, and it gave her the first pang of actual concern that she’d felt since she’d trapped Harry into his new role as her obedient pet.

The concern was not for him, of course, but instead was entirely for herself and how it would reflect on her. Well, maybe that wasn’t _entirely_ true. There may have been at least a smidge of concern for him in there as well, as she couldn’t deny that she’d grown somewhat fond of her husband no matter how much she enjoyed humiliating, teasing and tormenting him. There were even other ways she’d found to benefit from this arrangement, such as the degree of power it gave her over Narcissa. Her old friend seemed to be helplessly addicted to using Harry to address her needs that had previously been long neglected.

Not to mention the simple matter that her own prestige and power, both socially and politically, was inextricably entwined with his, and to a far greater degree than his was to hers. She was somewhat surprised to note that for the first time she was able to acknowledge and accept that her husband was in many ways more than just her equal.

Harry really was quite a catch; make that _the_ catch. He was powerful politically and he was well-liked socially even by a surprisingly large number of the traditionalists since he had shown unexpected support to a number of their bills. And of course he was just as powerful magically, and she loved his fit body and his sexual gifts. His biggest flaw in her eyes was how disturbingly humble he was despite all of his strength, his fame and his fortune and deeds, though she would admit that his humility had worked to his favor in many instances.

The more she thought about it, the greater she appreciated just why he was being pursued so heavily from so many different sides for a potential marriage contract. It had always been obvious, but he’d really never been on her mind enough for her to properly analyze him until she’d stumbled onto the golden opportunity that had thrust itself into her lap thanks to his lust and Tracey’s lack of caution. Then her dominance had been established so suddenly that it had perhaps removed her need to analyze him seriously so she could properly gauge just how exceptional a catch he was.

A surge of arousal shot through her as she considered the very real possibility that he was the greatest catch of the last thousand years when you considered all of his strengths, and he was entirely under her thumb. He was hers to use, abuse and do with as she pleased, within reason of course. But she was no fool, and she was well aware of his penchant for finding his way out of even the most precarious of situations with seeming ease when he focused his efforts on doing so.

Her control over him seemed as binding and permanent as it could possibly be, but perhaps she ought to give him a little less stick and a little more carrot now and again in order to ensure that he didn’t concentrate his considerable talents on finding a way to remove her from his life. She couldn’t do it haphazardly though. A sudden shift into pleasantness would make him instantly suspicious, so she had to make sure the carrot wasn’t _too_ easy to reach. Or that’s what she told herself anyway.

“You are correct, Harry,” she said. “We must make sure you’re at your best tomorrow, so you don’t need to edge yourself tonight.” He let out a relieved exhale, and she smirked. How quickly she’d gotten him under her control!

“Thank you,” he said right away, and then he flushed when he realized he’d thanked her of his own free will rather than being prompted to do so. Her smirk grew.

“So you can be at your best, I will allow you the chance to orgasm every week, on the evening before the Wizengamot session,” she declared.

“And what are you going to demand from me in return?” he asked, correctly anticipating that there would be some sort of catch to her magnanimity. He was learning; that was good.

“It will vary from week to week. But we will keep things simple for this week.” She slipped the soft silk cord off her lingerie and let the robe drop to the floor, and his eyes went to her exposed body. She stalked over towards him like a predator approaching her cornered prey, and when she confronted him she pushed him roughly down onto the bed.

Harry’s breath was knocked out of him when he hit the bed, and he was still dealing with that when she bound his wrists to the headboard above his head. He might not have been too pleased with that, but feeling her remove the denial charm had to give him a different feeling.

“Like I said, this week is simple,” she said. “You’re going to cum, and _fast_. If you manage to last for over a minute I will give you a blowjob in the morning before you leave, but if you fail you will have to ask Narcissa to give you sixty swats from my hairbrush the next time she has need of your services. And hard swats at that.” She didn’t really have to specify that, as she knew Narcissa would not take it easy on him, but it never hurt to be explicit.

That was the only sort of warning or preparation time that he got, other than when she took the time to create a misty timer in the air above their bed that would start at sixty seconds and count down from there. As soon as it began, she took Harry’s cock into her mouth and attacked him with all of the ferociousness that she could muster.

There was no time for teasing now; she had a minute to make him break, and she did not plan on losing. She bobbed her head on him hard and deepthroated him again and again, fucking her own face down onto his cock as she gave her all into making Harry cum and winning this battle of wills.

She was certain she was going to win, as she had him struggling and straining desperately within the first ten seconds. But he proved to be a tougher challenge than she’d expected, as despite her best efforts he somehow managed to hold on until her timer had expired. Admittedly he only held on for about a second and a half beyond that one minute she’d specified, but a win was still a win.

Remembering her own thoughts about the carrot and the stick, she decided to let him have this victory and give him a bit of the proper relief that he’d earned for himself with his performance. She swallowed his cock all the way down and hummed around him while she stared up at him and waited for him to finish.

Harry howled and tugged at his bindings mindlessly as he spurted into her mouth, and thanks to the sheer amount of cum he was firing down her throat she could not continue to deepthroat him. She pulled off and finished him with a rapid two-handed wank while she coughed up cum and spluttered for air.

As quickly as it had come and as explosive as it had been while it lasted, then it was over. Isabella waved her wand to eliminate the mess they’d just made, then a second wave reapplied the denial spell and a third killed the lights and darkened their bedroom. She set her wand aside and curled up against her husband, resting her head on his chest. She intended to fall asleep, but after a few moments of this Harry started to shift uncomfortably. 

“If you wake me up by fidgeting or complaining, I will give you sixty swats with the hairbrush before you leave in the morning instead of that second blowjob,” she said. “You also won’t get the chance to earn another orgasm for two weeks.” Then another idea occurred to her, and she smiled as she leaned up to whisper it into his ear.

“On second thought, you’re going to be over my lap _after_ your blowjob tomorrow morning, and you’ll receive your sixty swats regardless,” she said. “Surely that will help ensure that you aren’t distracted by any sort of arousal during the very important Wizengamot session.” He groaned and she could feel him shake his head, not that it meant anything to her or would convince her to change her mind. “But by all means, continue to complain if that is your desire. You’re getting the sixty in the morning no matter what you say or do, but if you’d like to continue to complain and earn an additional sixty after you get home, _plus_ the two weeks of denial, I’m not about to stop you. I’d thought you had already learned the benefits of being good versus the obvious downfalls of being stubborn, but if you require more discipline for the lesson to fully take root I will be more than happy to provide it.” 

Harry abruptly stopped complaining, and his fidgeting ended quickly. She had no doubt that he was still quite uncomfortable, but he did his very best not to move or make so much as a peep for the rest of the night, not wanting to get himself in any deeper than he already was.

Suddenly Isabella wasn’t feeling nearly so bothered by the idea that Harry would be gone for most of the day tomorrow. He had very important things to do in the Wizengamot, but even while he was out conducting his business she was still going to be on his mind often. And even though she’d spared him the exhaustion of having to edge himself multiple times before bed and had even helped him orgasm, she had still made sure that her presence would be felt tomorrow.

He was going to have to compose himself so no one in the Wizengamot would catch him wincing in discomfort tomorrow from the sixty swats he would receive just before he went in, but she did not doubt that he would succeed. He was made of strong stuff, her husband, and that had a great deal to do with why she had so much fun breaking him down and bending him to her will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings/Themes: Choking, slapping
> 
> Pairing(s) for this chapter: Isabella/Harry, Narcissa/Harry


End file.
